


Vintage

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina contemplates wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 August 2006  
> Word Count: 155  
> Prompt: August 2006, wine  
> Summary: Gina contemplates wine.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

Considering I spent the bulk of my considerable lifetime in France, I've never once had the urge to be a vintner. Oh, Robert had the urge once or twice, but it never went anywhere. Thankfully, Duncan or Fitz talked him out of it. My Robert just doesn't have the patience to wait for the vines to mature enough to get a proper harvest, nor for the actual bottling of the vintage.

And so instead, we have shares in a few wineries. If only to get some good wine for our cellars. Of course, the modern vintages have nothing on the older bottles we've collected over the years. There are bottles in our cellar from vintages that are believed to no longer exist. And we choose to keep that belief intact. If we should ever have need of money, we can always bring out those bottles.

Not that we'll ever be that desperate for financial security.


End file.
